


Witch Mercy Rides Pharah's Broomstick

by SnapplePie



Series: Life With You - Pharmercy Omegaverse Series [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Fareeha, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, BDF, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Omega Angela, Pharmercy, Witch Mercy, another terrible title im sorry, halloween funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapplePie/pseuds/SnapplePie
Summary: It's Halloween time in the Ziegler-Amari household. Angela catches her beloved spouse Fareeha masturbating to a picture of her in a witch costume from her college years - and this gives Angela the perfect idea for her costume this year.





	Witch Mercy Rides Pharah's Broomstick

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like every pharmercy smut writer is obligated to write at least one witch mercy fic so, here you go xD

Since the moment she first laid eyes on her five years ago outside that pharmacy, Fareeha Amari knew for an undeniable, irrevocable fact that Angela Ziegler - her mate, the mother of her pups, the love of her life - was hot. Really,  _ really _ hot. 

Of course, she loved her for more than her looks - she loved her intelligence, her witty sense of humor, her strong sense of compassion and her adorable semi-awkwardness, yet constant air of self-assurance. She loved listening to her talk about her passion for medicine and business, she loved the way Angela listened to anything she said no matter how stupid, she loved seeing Angela cuddling their pups in the morning and leaping in to join them.

But, as an Alpha, and a lesbian one at that - there were certainly moments when Fareeha was reminded that her physical attraction to the Omega woman was a pretty solid contender for the strongest force in the known universe.

Such as now, and it was all because of one damned costume, from a picture almost twenty years old.

It came up one October day, when the Ziegler-Amari family was engaged in a serious talk about their desired costumes for the upcoming Halloween. Now that the pups were old enough, Fareeha and Angela were finally able to take them trick or treating, and they wanted to make sure the night would go perfectly. 

Fareeha and Angela were seated on the living room sofa, with their eldest, Zaahira, seated between them, and both twins, Kadir and Imani, sat in Fareeha’s lap. Together, they thumbed through a giant catalogue of costumes that the local halloween store mailed to every house in the area. 

“I wanna be a princess!” Zaahira said, pointing a small hand to an image of a little girl in a purple dress and tiara.

“Oooh, you would be a lovely princess, baby,” Angela murmured in approval. “Do you like the purple for your dress? Or is there some other color you’d prefer?”

Zaahira examined the image for a moment, her dark eyes narrowing and her cute little nose scrunching in concentration. It was, after all, quite a tough decision for the four year old to make. Angela and Fareeha’s hearts all but melted at the adorable sight - and they looked at each other, sharing in their swoon together.

“Yeah, I like the purple!” Zaahira concluded after a moment, flashing her beautiful baby-toothed smile. 

“Then a purple princess you shall be. How about you,  _ habibi _ ?” Fareeha addressed their son, Kadir, who was flipping clumsily through the boys’ section of costumes. “Look, they even have a cyborg ninja! That’s kinda cool.” there was a picture of a loose jumpsuit costume, complete with a green-lensed plastic mask, and a little plastic green katana with a dragon symbol on it. “It’s called… Cyborg Dragon Assassin. Huh. I wonder how they came up with that.”

“That seems very...shoehorned in,” Angela muttered. Fareeha glanced at her, not quite sure what she was referring to.

“No ninja! I wanna be a soldier! Like Ummi!” Kadir stood up on Fareeha’s lap and flexed his chubby little arms, pretending to keep an intimidating vigil over the sofa. 

“Oh, I like that idea. You think my old uniform’s hat would fit him?” Fareeha grinned and raised an eyebrow at Angela, as she gently sat Kadir back down before he got too excited. 

“Could wrap it around his torso, maybe,” Angela snickered back, “you have a big head.”

“Hmmm. Maybe so, but if I recall correctly, you like  _ big things _ , ya amar,” Fareeha purred back, and this made Angela blush. “And you, Imani?” Fareeha asked their younger daughter. “What do you want to be for Halloween,  _ habibit? _ ”

“Ninja Turtle,” Imani replied curtly, without blinking. Her hazel eyes held fast onto Fareeha’s dark ones.

“Oh. Wow, you seem very sure of that,” Angela giggled. “There’s like, four of them, right? Which ninja turtle is your favorite, baby?”

“The red one!” Imani said, throwing her little hands up in a cheer. Kadir giggled upon imagining his twin sister dressed as a giant turtle, and Zaahira shot her a funny look, and absently started to run her little hands through Imani’s curls. 

“The red one… which one is that?” Fareeha looked to Angela for help. “I’m not too keen with American cartoons.”

“I think his name is… Ronaldo? No! It’s Raphael,” Angela remembered. “Oh yeah, they’re all named after Renaissance figures. There’s Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo.”

“Huh. I bet the show’s creator was looking for a way to apply his art history degree,” Fareeha noted in amusement, as Kadir, Imani and Zaahira slid off the sofa to run off and play as their new found roles. 

“I’m sure we could make those costumes ourselves,” Angela said, watching Imani wrestle with Kadir. “It would save us a few bucks.”

“Yeah, not to brag, but I think I could make a mean cardboard turtle shell,” Fareeha said, smirking. She turned to her mate and slung an arm around her, pulling her closer. “And what about you, ya amar? Will you be dressing up?” 

“Hmmm… I suppose I should, to get in the spirit and all. I haven’t dressed up for Halloween in God knows how long.”

“If you’re on board, I totally think we should do a couple’s costume. You know, like ketchup and mustard,” Fareeha teased.

Angela rolled her eyes. “That is the most heterosexual thing I’ve ever heard come from your mouth.”

Fareeha laughed, squeezing her mate lightly. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe not.”

“I think I was in college when I last dressed up for Halloween, come to think of it.”

“Oh yeah? And what was your costume?”

“Don’t laugh, but I had this witch costume that was super skimpy - thigh highs and all. I wore it to a party. I remember being  _ really _ cold that night.” 

“Sounds hot,” Fareeha said, chuckling. 

“Oh, it was. Someone took a picture of it and I ended up on the school newspaper, in an article about whether Omegas of the 21st century are losing their sense of modesty.”

Fareeha’s jaw dropped. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. My university was super stiff and conservative. I was in my early twenties, so I unfortunately cared what everyone thought of me. I’ve felt too embarrassed to dress up since.”

“I’m really sorry they went and shamed you like that,” Fareeha squeezed her shoulder. “I hate how Alphas always want to try and control Omega’s bodies, instead of controlling their own impulses.”

“It’s alright. I know I must have looked good, if I got them all riled up.”

“You always look good,” Fareeha assured her, and she kissed her on the forehead. “You don’t… happen to have a picture, do you? I’m not going to lie, I’m a bit curious now.”

Angela smiled. “I’m sure I have one lying around here somewhere. I took a lot of polaroids with friends at that party, there’s bound to be at least one.” Angela stood up and headed to their room, to search her closet for her momentos box. Fareeha got up and joined their pups in the game of Soldier Saves the Princess from the Ninja Turtle, playing an important role of The Castle (a role that was sure to kill her knees, as Zaahira demanded that their sire stay very still). 

“Babe! I found it!” Angela emerged from their room after five minutes or so. Fareeha broke formation to talk to her mate, much to the chagrin of the pups. Angela handed her a small polaroid photo that had slightly yellowed with time. 

Fareeha’s breath hitched in her throat when she saw it: it was a picture of a younger Angela, posing against some brick wall, dressed as a witch.

But not just any witch - she wore a tight leather brown and black corset that pushed her breasts up and formed an absolutely alluring cleavage, one that Fareeha, in a swell of synesthesia, could just  _ feel  _ how soft and bouncy her breasts were just by looking at them. The corset also hugged her voluptuous curves tightly, giving her an hourglass figure. A bolt of cloth draped down between her legs - and  _ good Lord,  _ those  _ legs:  _ Angela worse thigh high stockings laced with a similar pattern to that of the corset, and they made her legs look a mile long, flattering her thick thighs and suggesting to the swell of tight, but soft ass that awaited underneath that bolt of cloth that fell from over her bodysuit. The look was completed with elbow length gloves, stiletto heels, and a pointed witch hat - Angela looked gorgeous in smoky eye makeup - all of it was absolutely enchanting to Fareeha, who felt a rush of blood between her legs as she gazed upon her stunning mate’s memento.

_ To think this sexy, delicious woman is my mate…  _ she was suddenly aroused beyond belief, but also humbled and appreciative.

“Holy….” Fareeha’s words failed her. She could not tear her eyes off the photo, and tried as hard as she could, she could barely resist the surge of filthy thoughts that entered her mind. 

“Do you like it?” Angela asked, seeing the almost dumbfounded expression on Fareeha’s face. “My body isn’t what it used to be, sadly.”

The touch of insecurity in Angela’s words broke Fareeha out of her trance. “You look really good here - but you look even better now, ya amar.” Fareeha quickly wrapped her in a hug, and, taking caution to make sure the pups weren’t looking, she reached down and gave Angela’s ass a squeeze. “I am reminded, once again, of how sexy my mate is, and how lucky I am.”

Angela giggled at this. “Ah, you always know just what to say.”

“Can I keep this?” Fareeha asked, suddenly.

“Sure,” Angela shrugged. “I don’t have much use for it.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha said, and kissed her before releasing her from her embrace. Angela didn’t think much of that particular moment, until a few days later - when she caught her Alpha mate in the act.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later: it was night time, and the pups were already tucked in their beds. Fareeha and Angela always stayed up much longer than their pups, cuddling while watching a movie or playing a game or doing anything they felt like together, on these semi-rare nights when both were home, but tonight, Fareeha said she was going to retire upstairs a bit early.

Angela didn’t think much of it, and gave her mate a kiss before she went upstairs. She relaxed in her favorite chair alone, and decided to indulge herself in one of those fantasy romances that Fareeha couldn’t stand but she herself loved, pouring herself a cup of tea nipped with brandy. 

About halfway through her show, Angela noticed Fareeha had left her watch on the coffee table. She went upstairs to set it on their nightstand - but she stopped and frowned when she noticed the door to their room was closed, and the light was still on, shining underneath the door.  _ That’s weird - she said she was going to sleep.  _ Angela didn’t want to burst through the door, so she went through the bathroom next to their bedroom, which was connected through a sliding door. Angela was about to open the door and walk inside, but she stopped, as her curiosity got the best of her. She instead slid the door open a crack - and she pressed her face between the crack to sneak a glance inside the bedroom. 

Fareeha was laying in their bed, her long, muscular legs splayed out over the sheets. She was shirtless, and the hard muscles of her stomach were flexing and tensing. Her arm pumped up and down between her legs.

Angela stifled a laugh.  _ Oh my god, she’s jerking off,  _ she thought, a bit of surprise hitting her. She was not at all upset, she knew her mate masturbated and she herself liked to do so regularly - and it was always fun when they did so together. But as far as she knew, Fareeha never watched porn. If it turned out she always did and Angela didn’t realize it until now, that would be fine, just a bit of a shock. But Angela squinted to see better, trying to focus on whatever was in Fareeha’s other hand… it wasn’t a phone, or a tablet, as it did not glow at all. It was something small, that fit easily in her palm. And then… Angela realized…

_ That’s the picture of my witch costume!  _

Fareeha was getting herself off to a picture of  _ Angela _ , in that tight, skimpy witch costume from her college years.

Angela clamped her hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing. A blush burned over her cheeks, and her heart thumped faster in her chest as she couldn’t help but grin. Her mate was so attracted to her, even when she knew she could have her any time she wanted - she still desired her so, and she still fantasized about her in private. 

It was… oddly touching, and extremely flattering.

_ So she likes the witch costume that much, hmmm?  _ Angela thought, watching Fareeha’s face as she jerked off, savoring the lustful, dazed look in her dark eyes and the way her full lips were slightly parted, and panting. Angela silently slinked away to leave her beloved mate in peace, a smile on her face as a devious plan formed in her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“There you go. My, you look like such a strong, brave soldier,  _ habibi _ ,” Fareeha fitted the small camo helmet on Kadir’s head, the little boy beaming with pride at hearing his sire’s praise. He began to hobble around with the small toy (water) gun that completed his outfit, showing off for his sister, Imani, who was fidgeting with her red headband. 

“I want it over my eyes, like Rafael has,” Imani pouted. The headband was tied around her forehead, her dark curls swooping around it. 

“Ahh, habibti, I already know you’re going to complain about your eyes itching. You look like a ninja enough, already.” Fareeha rubbed her head affectionately. She then turned her attention over to Zaahira, who was looking at herself in her princess dress, twirling around. “Such a beautiful princess. But where is the wand we bought you?”

“I left it at school,” Zaahira said.

Fareeha pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Alright. It’s… it’s okay. Please, try to make sure you have everything before you leave next time, alright?” the little girl nodded, but was clearly not in the mood to take lessons right now, as there was a far more exciting candy-accumulating event fast approaching.  _ I see she inherited that Amari sense of pride,  _ Fareeha thought with a wry smile. Suddenly, the Omega scent of her mate entered her nostrils, and Fareeha turned around to see Angela enter the room, a black bag in her hand. “Ah, there you are, ya amar. What’s your costume?”

Angela paused to lean in the doorway, and shot Fareeha a delicious wink. “It’s a secret.” she gave Fareeha a once over, from her head down to her feet. Fareeha was wearing a pilot’s jumpsuit decorated with aviation patches, black boots, and a pair of aviator shades clipped onto her collar. “What are you supposed to be?”

“Aww, you don’t recognize it? Tom Cruise, ace pilot....ring a bell?”

Angela squinted. “Hmmm. You don’t look like a Scientologist.”

Fareeha laughed. “No, no. I’m Pete Mitchell, you know, from Top Gun.”

“Oh, of course. That’s your favorite movie, how could I not think of that.” Angela stepped forward and she gave Fareeha a light kiss, a hand resting on her Alpha’s strong chest. “You look very nice, babe.” she started to head away, towards the stairs. “I’m going to get dressed, join you in a bit.”

In the meantime, Fareeha gathered pillowcases, one for each pup, to put their candy in. Kadir whined when he was given a blue one - he wanted to trade Imani for her pink one, but Imani insisted on keeping it. So instead, Fareeha got him a white pillowcase and kept the blue one for herself, to hold any extra candy that was too heavy for the pups. 

Suddenly, Zaahira pointed behind Fareeha and cried, “Mommy’s a witch!”

Fareeha’s ears perked up, and her eyes widened -  _ Angela’s dressing as a witch? Like her old costume from college? Oh, man, I gotta see this -  _ she turned around, to behold the sight of Angela descending down the stairs, a broom in one hand. A long black robe draped behind her, and a pointed black hat sat perched upon her head, her blonde bangs sweeping out underneath. Fareeha smiled, silently chiding herself for thinking for even one second that Angela would wear a more salacious outfit in front of their pups. Angela looked absolutely adorable in her “pup-friendly” witch costume - she looked like the sweet, doting mother, the playful and kind mate that she was. 

“You look magical, ya amar,” Fareeha said. She hugged Angela from behind, kissing the point black hat on top of her head. “You could cast a hex on me, and I would thank you.”

Angela giggled. “You’re very sweet. I’m glad you like it,” she tilted her head and cupped Fareeha’s chin to gently bring her ear besides her mouth, where she whispered, “and I have a feeling you’ll like what I’m wearing  _ underneath  _ \- but I’ll show you later, yes? When the pups are asleep?”

Fareeha stiffened upon hearing that, as her thoughts began to run wild with what Angela could possibly mean. She squeezed Angela a little tighter, posessively, and instinctively began to growl, a low, throaty sound. “Y-yes,” she whispered back, “I like the sound of that.”

Angela smiled, and tore free from her embrace. “Alright, then,” she addressed their pups, now, “We’d better head on out - before all the good candy is given away!” 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was twilight out, the sky turning a deep orange and the street lamps were beginning to turn on along their neighborhood. Burnt orange trees with touches of red lined the street, the occasional leaf fluttering and twirling down on the breeze. Throngs of pups with their parents were already populating the neighborhood sidewalk, dressed as skeletons, vampires, cowboys, and the like. They even spotted a few dogs, dressed up as witches, hot dogs, and other adorable things. The air smelled faintly of fireplace ashes and autumn spices. It was a lovely night out - and Angela’s heart swelled with happiness as she took it all in: here she was, 41 years old, with her beautiful mate and lovely pups, doing something as a family. Her life had come so far in a few short years, further than she had ever expected. 

It was nice.

“I want a dog,” Zaahira expressed after petting a little pug dressed as dracula that had walked past them and stopped to sniff them out.

“Hmmm. Maybe in a few years. We’re out of the house too often to take care of one right now,” Fareeha said, gently. Zaahira pouted lightly at this.

“Besides, I heard it’s not a good idea to keep a dog around while pups are still young,” Angela said to Fareeha. 

“Probably. And I know you’re not gonna want to pick up that dog poop,” Fareeha teased her daughter, who made an icky face.

Fareeha held Imani and Zaahira’s hands, walking with them, and Angela held Kadir’s hand, walking just ahead of them. Angela’s heart throbbed in adoration as she was reminded of how much smaller her son’s hand was then her own. Whenever she looked back to see her mate walking hand in hand with their daughters, she could not help but smile and think how lucky she was.

They eventually traversed through their entire street, where, luckily, most of their neighbors were passing out candy, except for the grumpy few that turned their lights off to keep pups away. For the most part, they knew every house with Halloween decorations was fair game, which was the majority of them.

“I heard the houses on Quileute Street are giving out full candy bars,” Fareeha called ahead to Angela. At hearing this, the pups’ ears perked in intrigue.

“Oh, are they? Huh. I don’t think the pups need that much candy though, right?” Angela replied, glancing back at Fareeha and catching her eye. Fareeha smiled at her and shook her head.

“What, am I the boring, health-conscious parent now?” Angela teased.

“Yes,” Fareeha jibed back, “But you’re probably right.”

“Of course I am.”

They went onto the next street, where one of the houses hosted their own little “haunted maze,” which turned out to be just a small walk through black plastic sheets and some kids leaping out and screaming at them. One little child in a ghoul mask popped out and grabbed Fareeha’s ankle, causing the Alpha to yelp in surprise, tripping over herself. The pups and Angela laughed at this, and a disgruntled Fareeha hastily dusted herself off and swore she would never go in one of those again.

“Babe,” Angela said to Fareeha, at some point later on, “isn’t it hard to see with those shades on? It’s getting dark out.”

“I gotta maintain the Top Gun look. I can’t be an ace pilot without aviators.”

“Right,” Angela said, “just don’t trip again, now.”

“Nonsense, I have a great sense of balance -” Fareeha said, and proceeded to stumble over a crack in the sidewalk right after. She caught herself on a tree, and Angela just laughed at her. “Maybe you did put a curse on me,  _ witch _ ,” Fareeha accused her. “Trying to embarass me?”

“No, sorry. That one was all you.”

Fareeha grinned, taking her daughters’ hands once again. “Sure, sure. I’ll be keeping an eye on you though,  _ witch.  _ This has been a lot of fun, though. I didn’t really get to trick or treat as a kid, it’s a nice experience.”

“Why?” Imani asked.

“They don’t really celebrate Halloween in Egypt. And I never visited your grandpa in Canada during October.”

“You can have some of my candy, ummi,” Zaahira said. “Since you never had your own.”

Of course, Fareeha had had candy before, but it was extremely touching to see that her daughter wanted to share with her. She looked up at Angela with shining eyes and a joyful grin - and Angela mouthed  _ “How sweet, _ ” back at her. 

“Thank you, habibti,” Fareeha said. “You are very thoughtful. But that’s _ your  _ candy. I’m too old for that now.”

“I’ll take your candy,” Imani said to Zaahira, who just shook her head furiously.

“How about you, Mommy? Did you trick or treat before?” Zaahira asked Angela.

“I did. My mom and dad took me, my brother and sister - your Uncle Franz and Aunt Valerie.”

“I liked Aunt Valerie’s pool,” Kadir said. “Can, can we get one too?”

“Your mommy has to learn how to swim, first,” Fareeha snickered.

“Hey! I can swim just fine, thank you very much,” Angela scoffed.

“Doggy paddle would be a better word.”

“I can stay afloat. That’s what matters.”

“Mmmhmmm. But I still insist that you join in when it’s time for me to teach the pups how to swim.”

“But someone’s going to have to catch it on video, for the memories.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say.”

After almost two hours, their pillowcases were filled to the brim with candy, and the pups were spent from walking. Imani had taken off her red headband and made Fareeha carry her pillowcase of candy. Kadir didn’t want to walk anymore, so Angela carried him as the family made their way back home.

“This was nice,” Angela said to Fareeha, who hummed in approval. “I’d say tonight was a success.”

“We didn’t lose them once, so I’d have to agree. Although, the poor thing, he’s too tired to even eat his candy,” Fareeha indicated Kadir, who was snoozing on Angela’s shoulder. 

“That can’t be a bad thing. I was worried they would be too hyper to go to sleep tonight, from all that sugar.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, ya amar. You never know - once we get home, they might suddenly want to stuff their faces.”

They reached the door of their house, which Fareeha unlocked and led the pups and Angela inside. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Zaahira and Imani excitedly dumped their candy on the carpet under the coffee table, and rushed to sit upon the mounds of treats and dig through their treasure.

“Woah! Woah! Don’t make a mess,” Angela chided. She gently laid the sleepy boy in her arms on the couch, then kneeled down to sweep the piles of scattered candy into a neater group. “Fareeha, can you get me a bowl, please?”

Fareeha retrieved a huge glass bowl from the kitchen and proceeded to help Angela put the pups’ candy inside. There was such an abundance that the glass bowl was almost overflowing with sweets. Fareeha let out a whistle, in awe of the amount. 

“Yeah, don’t think you’ll be needing all that,” Angela said to the pups. They ignored her, both their mouths stuffed with chocolate. 

“At least we have candy to pass out for next Halloween,” Fareeha chuckled. “Unless you two finish it all before then.”

“We will,” Imani said, grabbing a lollipop and rushing to unwrap it. 

“You’re very ambitious, baby,” said Angela, stroking her daughter’s dark hair, “but not tonight, yeah? Only a few pieces, or you won’t be able to sleep.”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” said Zaahira, biting into a piece of toffee and making a face at it, then leaving it on the coffee table. 

“Then how will you grow, habibti? You need to sleep. Like Mommy said, just a few more pieces. Let’s say, six more, and then you’re done for tonight, okay?” Fareeha picked up the half eaten toffee and offered it to Angela, who shook her head, so she popped it into her own mouth. She made a scrunched face at the texture, but swallowed it. 

Angela gently woke Kadir up with a light nudge. “Kadir, sweetie, we need to get you out of your costume and brush your teeth.” the little boy’s dark eyes fluttered open, and he gave a cute little yawn of defeat. He tottered off the couch and started to wobble towards the hallway, Angela holding his hand and leading the way, but before she did, she turned and said to Fareeha, “Can you tuck those two in for me? So that I can tuck  _ you  _ in, later, like I promised?” she gave her mate and wink and walked away. Fareeha watched Angela as she strutted away - licking her lips unconsciously as she took in the sight of her mate’s wide, curvy hips and rear under her black robe, and she remembered Angela’s words earlier:  _ I’ll show you what’s underneath tonight, when the pups are asleep.  _

Her cock twitched between her legs, underneath the layers of her clothing. She needed to get these pups in bed, pronto. 

“Alright, I think it’s time you two get ready for bed,” Fareeha said to Imani and Zaahira. They protested immensely, clinging onto their candy, but Fareeha easily picked both of them up and carried them to their room. She helped them get dressed out of their costumes and into their pajamas for the night, and directed them to the bathroom to make sure they brushed their teeth.

“No, habibti, you have to brush your teeth for longer than that,” Fareeha said to Imani, who had merely shoved her toothbrush and a foamy froth of mint in her mouth and spat it out after two seconds. “Remember what we taught you? You have to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ three times in your head for the duration of your brushing.”

Imani sighed, and started again, singing Happy Birthday loudly, little flecks of toothpaste foam flying onto the mirror. When she had sung it three times, she spat it all out and rinsed her mouth out, looking up at Fareeha with a satisfied grin. 

“Very good, both of you.” she held their hands and walked with them back to their room. “Now, it’s time to sleep. I’ll tuck you in.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Zaahira sighed, when she was tucked underneath her blanket, the pillow laid under her dark curls. “I want to watch Coraline.”

“You can watch Coraline tomorrow, habibti. For now, you need to sleep.”

“But tomorrow it won’t be Halloween. It won’t be special.”

Fareeha smiled and stroked her hair. “How about this: I’ll watch it with you and your siblings tomorrow, and we can share some of that candy you earned - it’ll still be special, no? You won’t even notice it’s a different day.”

Zaahira thought for a moment. Those terms sounded pretty good to her. “Okay.”

“Goodnight, princess,” Fareeha kissed her forehead, and moved to where Imani was sleeping. “Goodnight, Ninja Turtle.” Imani giggled at this. Fareeha looked over both of them, making sure they were comfortable, and she turned off the light - leaving only the gentle glow of the blue bird night light to shine in the room, the door left slightly ajar. 

Fareeha exited into the hallway, and she immediately headed for her and Angela’s bedroom. Maybe Angela had already tucked Kadir in, and was in their room, waiting for her… her imagination ran wild as she approached the door, and she felt her erection reassert itself in her pants. She suddenly had the urge to tug her cock out and set it free - but she had to wait to see what awaited her inside their room, first.

“Babe?” Fareeha rapped lightly on the door, but there was no answer. She gently pushed it open. No Angela. Maybe she was still tucking Kadir into bed. It was no matter, Fareeha could use the time to get ready for bed herself. 

Suddenly, she heard Angela’s voice behind her. “Hello, Fareeha.” 

The tone of her mate’s voice - sultry, suggestive, reminiscent of a low, hungry purr, sent a shiver through her, and she swiveled around - her breath hitching and her heart racing when she laid her eyes upon Angela. Her mate leaned against the doorway, clad in an outfit so  _ skimpy,  _ so  _ sexy  _ it put her old witch costume from her college years to shame - something Fareeha had not believed possible. Angela wore black (faux, they were a couple very against animal cruelty) leather garters that hugged her hips tightly, accentuating her curves and the svelte dips of her figure. The crotch part was wire thin, barely covering between her legs and clinging to it so Fareeha could clearly see her fat pussy lips through the panties - it made her cock jump in excitement. Angela’s thighs were draped in thigh high fishnet stockings that stopped in the middle of her thigh and were connected by thin strips to her upper garters - they clung onto her thick thighs deliciously and made the Omega’s legs look a mile long, ending in black stiletto heels that flattered her legs all the more. Angela wore a black corset that tightly hugged her big breasts, pushing them up and forming a sexy cleavage, and Fareeha could see her tits were eager to escape their bondage. To complete the look, Angela wore elbow length fishnet gloves and that same black pointed witch hat. 

She looked very delicious, and a desperate hunger lurched through Fareeha - her mouth began to water as she took in the glorious sight of her mate, wearing such suggestive clothing and posed - all for her. Fareeha wanted to touch her, grab her, run her hands all over those delicious curves and squeeze and smack at the soft white flesh until she turned pink and red all over, Fareeha wanted to lay cover her in bite marks and hickies so the world would know this beautiful, flawless Omega was  _ hers.  _

She wanted to say all this, but when she tried to speak, her mouth merely hung open. Words left Fareeha, lost in the overwhelming glory of her mate before her. The cock between her legs, however, stood witching and angry, desperate to be let free of the prison of her boxers and pants. Angela’s eyes hovered down at Fareeha’s groin, noticing the huge bulge that was straining to escape with an amused smile. 

“Are all the pups asleep?” Angela purred in a low voice. 

“Y-yes,” Fareeha stammered, unable to move - entranced as she was as she watched her mate strut towards her, sashaying her wide hips, her breasts bouncing with each step. Fareeha was hit with a strong wave of Omega pheromones as Angela leaned right into her, tracing a light gloved finger along her chest. The scent her mate projected out to her entered her nostrils, filling her bloodstream and swirling around in her head, and she quickly lost all coherent thought except for the urge to  _ fuck  _ this damned beautiful woman, to breed her and fill her up again, and again...

“Such a good sire,” Angela leaned in and hovered her full, gloss-coated lips right over Fareeha’s, but did not touch her. “You know, it’s pretty sexy when I’m reminded of how good you are with our pups. It makes me want to… remind you that you’re  _ my  _ Alpha, and you’re right where you belong.” her voice was dripping with honey, causing Fareeha’s heart to race faster and her breathing to draw heavier. Fareeha’s fingers twitched to reach out and grab Angela, but the Omega stopped her, grabbing her by the wrists.

“Uh-uh. Be patient, my dear. Why don’t you take a seat -” with surprising strength, Angela pushed Fareeha down onto their bed, her head sinking into the pillow and her legs spreading out with a light bounce. The Alpha’s erect cock formed a tall tent in her jumpsuit, a physical reminder of how desperate the Alpha was becoming. Angela moved to straddle Fareeha with her thick, lace-covered thighs, her crotch sitting right against Fareeha’s bulge. Angela began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing against the hot, growing bulge - and Fareeha gasped with how sensitive her cock suddenly felt. Angela was teasing her - and it made her all the more hard. 

“You said you wouldn’t mind if I put a spell on you, hmmm?” Angela hummed, leaning down over the Alpha woman. 

“N-no,” Fareeha managed to say through grit teeth. She tilted her chin up to try and catch her Omega’s lips in a kiss, a lick - anything - but Angela pulled just out of her reach. Instead, Angela pinned Fareeha’s arms up over her own head, flashing her a smile that was downright evil - and then Fareeha felt cold metal clamp around her wrists, and a metal click sound that made her cock jump. 

“Did… did you just handcuff me?” Fareeha groaned. 

“That I did. I need you to keep your hands to yourself, for now.” Fareeha squirmed on the bed, wriggling her wrists to test how tight the lock was - there was no way she could break out of them. Fareeha was trapped there, her arms above her head, and the beautiful Omega in a skimpy costume that she wanted more than anything to ravish, grinding against her weeping cock. 

“You’re… you’re evil,” Fareeha grunted, and Angela laughed mockingly at this. The Omega enjoyed the sight of her normally dominant, assertive mate struggling beneath her, at her mercy. She bent down to suck lightly at the pinkish mate mark on Fareeha’s neck. 

“I know,” Angela said against her warm dark skin. “But you like it that way.” she licked a trail up Fareeha’s neck and landed at Fareeha’s full lip, which she took between her teeth and gave a gentle tug. She looked down into the Alpha’s eyes and said, “I mean, after all, you liked the way I looked in my skimpy little witch costume so much, you fantasized about it.” Fareeha’s dark eyes widened in shock, and her mouth flew open. “What?” Angela teased, “did you think I wouldn’t notice? I know you jerked off to that picture. I saw you, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to  _ embarrass  _ your Alpha pride, after all. What kind of mate would I be?” 

“Oh, God…” Fareeha groaned, instinctively trying to cover her face with her hands, but to no avail. She tilted her head sideways into her pillow. “That’s… pretty humiliating.”

“Hmmm. Is it?” Angela reached down and began to slowly unzip Fareeha’s jumpsuit, revealing the Alpha’s chiseled torso and perky brown nipples. She ran her hands all over Fareeha’s chest, pinching and tugging at the insistent nipples, as she grinded her hips over Fareeha’s thickening bulge. Fareeha moaned, low and deep, at the overwhelming sensation. “I wonder what exactly you fantasized about, when you touched yourself to my picture. Did you dream about… putting it between my tits, maybe? I know they look good.”

“Y-yes…” Fareeha admitted.

“You wanted to slide your cock between my breasts, hmmm? I know how much you enjoy that. But what else did you imagine? Maybe… me riding your face until I cum all over it?”

“I… did…” 

With the movement of a panther, Angela crawled up and parked her crotch right over Fareeha’s face. Fareeha took a deep inhale and was struck with the delicious, hot pheromones of Angela’s Omega scent and her pussy - her mouth began to water hungrily. Angela grabbed the back of her head with one hand, and she tugged her panties to the side with the other, exposing her pussy right over Fareeha’s face - just out of the Alpha’s reach. Fareeha tried to make contact, to get even one little tongue swipe, but the Omega insisted on torturing her. It was really, truly, driving her crazy. 

“A witch needs something to ride,” Angela hummed. “And your face would do just fine. Or… is there something else you’d rather me ride?”

“F-fuck, yes,” Fareeha gasped.

“Hmmm,” Angela glanced back at the Alpha’s cock, which stood upright and desperate inside of her pants, but she dismissed it. “Too bad, I think I’d rather use your face for now!” and without warning, she crushed Fareeeha’s face with her pussy and thick, soft thighs, smothering her with her hot, wet heat - and she began to ride it back and forth, thrusting and rolling her hips all over Fareeha’s face. The wetness from her sex smeared all over Fareeha’s face, but the Alpha’s mouth opened wide, hot and hungry, to take all of Angela’s pussy in. The Alpha growled territory as she darted her tongue out and fucked into the Omega’s tight entrance and all over her slick, wet lips. Fareeha sucked and licked everywhere she could, lapping up the delicious taste of Angela’s juices. She wanted more, more, more, nothing was enough. 

“Oh, yes - such a good Alpha. You like suffocating in my pussy, huh?” Angela began to angle her hips so she was riding Fareeha’s tongue up and down, bouncing her generous ass on Fareeha’s face, a light slapping sound filling the air. Fareeha, in the hazy swell of her lustful thoughts, and the way her cock was throbbing and begging for attention, was in heaven - everything she could taste, see, feel, was Angela. To die smothered in her mate’s delicious, tight wet pussy and caged by her generous soft thighs would be quite the death of choice. She wanted to reach out and steer Angela’s hips as she pleased, but it was oddly arousing to be completely submissive for once. She was merely the tool Angela used as she chased her own high. Not a bad gig, at all. 

Soon, Angela was cumming all over her face, with a moan - her hot juices squirting all over Fareeha’s lips and tongue. The Alpha growled and desperately tried to lap every gush of cum up and swallow it all - not letting a single drop go to waste. Angela rode out her orgasm on Fareeha’s face, swiveling her wide hips and pressing her pussy hard against Fareeha’a face, until her breathing slowed and she calmed down a bit. She reached down and stroked Fareeha’s head, purring in approval. “Good girl,” she praised. “Letting me use you like that. But I’m curious… you wanted to see me riding something else. Maybe something could be done about that.” Angela’s hands trailed down to Fareeha’s bulge, and she gave it a light squeeze, feeling it through the fabric. The Alpha moaned as this got her worked up beyond belief, she began to thrust her hips upwards into Angela’s hands to seek more of her touch, but Angela tutted and pulled her hand away. “Patience. Don’t be a greedy Alpha dog, now.” 

Angela slid off of Fareeha and went to the closet to retrieve something. Fareeha was left panting on the bed, her wrists still bound above her, licking her lips to collect every last trickle of Angela’s cum from her face. When she turned back, Fareeha’s eyes went wide when she saw Angela holding a broomstick - the same broomstick from earlier - but there was a slight modification to it: a black dildo was stuck onto the handle. Angela crawled back on the bed and gently laid the broomstick over Fareeha’s body, so that the part with the dildo stuck up, right next to Fareeha’s own bulge beneath her pants. Angela never broke eye contact as she scooted up so that she was now straddling the dildo, leaning over Fareeha. 

“What are you…” Fareeha gasped out, but it was difficult to speak. “Where on earth did you even  _ get  _ that thing?”

Angela ignored her question. “Tell me, Fareeha… did you dream about me riding up and down on a broom, like witches do? Or was it your cock you pictured me bouncing up and down on?”

“No…. no comment.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Angela then turned herself around so that her wide ass and thighs, covered in the garters and lace, were out for Fareeha to gaze upon. “You didn’t picture me sliding it in, riding up and down, up and down, until I milked every last drop of cum out of your swollen balls?” Angela touched the base of the dido and angled it towards her entrance. She then got a bottle of lube from their bedside table, and slathered some all over the dildo, coating it until it was slick and ready. Then, Angela slowly sank herself down on the dildo, moaning as each inch pushed inside of her, until she was fully seated, her cheeks sitting down onto the base.

“Oh, yeah,” Angela moaned out, “God, I feel so full, It feels so good.”

“No,” Fareeha groaned. “Ride… ride me instead.”

“Silence, Alpha,” Angela hissed back, and she began to rock herself back and forth on the broomstick dildo, chasing her second peak on the synthetic cock. Fareeha was mesmerized and yet tortured as she watched Angela rise and fall, panting and hitching and rocking along the dildo with a hypnotizing rhythm. 

“Fuck, baby,” Fareeha swore, “you’re so hot, please, stop teasing me!” The Alpha squirmed on the bed, trying desperately to angle her cock under her pants so she could at least graze slightly against Angela’s round ass, but it was no use. She watched with a drooling mouth as Angela, clad in her witch outfit, fucked herself on the thick dildo, up and down, her asscheeks bouncing up and down with a hypnotizing motion. Fareeha’s cock was screaming at her - she wanted to jerk herself off, she wanted to grab her cock and bury it between Angela’s enticing cheeks and guide her Omega to ride all over her, up and down, until both of them were cumming, until she filled her Omega with her seed and bred her good. But her hands were tied above her. She was completely helpless.

Before long, Angela climaxed again, cumming all over the thick dildo shoved deep inside of her pussy. Fareeha’s length jolted in envy - she wanted to be that dildo so, so very badly. Hell, Fareeha had never felt jealous of a broomstick until right now. 

Angela rode her peak out for a few moments, and then she looked at Fareeha over her shoulder, shooting her a delicious smile. Then, she reached down between her legs and slid off of the dildo - it popped out with a trail of thick, clear slick between them. Angela hummed approvingly and gathered some of her own cum, then diligently slipped her fingers into Fareeha’s awaiting mouth. The Alph greedily sucked it off, savoring the taste of her mate’s climax like it was the sweetest beverage she’d ever had.

“Did you enjoy the show, Alpha?” Angela purred.

Fareeha nodded around the fingers in her mouth. “Good. I suppose we’re done here, then. That was fun, no?” 

A swell of frustration welled up inside Fareeha. She spat Angela’s fingers out of her mouth. “No!” she growled, thrashing against her restraints. “Don’t leave me like this!”

“Oh, you poor thing. How could I forget?” Angela looked down at Fareeha’s angry bulge. She began to slide Fareeha’s jumpsuit down her thighs and off her feet, throwing it to the side. Now, the Alpha was naked on the bed, save her for boxers. Angela enjoyed the sigh of her mate’s beautiful, strong body: her hard stomach, her soft, small breasts, her muscled arms and firm Adonis belt that pointed towards the impressive cock that she had come to absolutely adore and crave every single day for the past five years, to her muscular, firm thighs and long, slender legs. Such a beautiful, virile Alpha, and she was all  _ hers _ . despite the teasing she had been doing, Angela very much just wanted to rile her Alpha up, so that when she finally gave her her cock, it would be the deep, desperate fucking she needed - and Fareeha always delivered.

“Look at you. I’m so lucky. I get such a gorgeous, strong body to play with,” Angela said, and she ran her hands all along the Alpha’s body. She leaned down and began to suck on a dark nipple, drawing a groan out from her lips. Angela massaged her small, firm breasts and planted kisses all over them, before moving down lower to her stomach. She began to worship her Alpha’s hard, defined abs - lathing her tongue over each and every divot, ever dip and defined muscle on the dark plane of her belly. The Alpha was quickly becoming pudding under her adoration, writhing on the bed in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Angela… a little lower, please?” Fareeha gasped out, and Angela was beyond aroused by the desperation in her voice. The Omega winked at her mate, and trailed her lips down lower, approaching the elastic band of her mate’s boxers. She licked along the V lines of her slender pelvis, before pulling her boxers down with a commanding motion. There, that delicious cock sprang out, slapping against her own torso with a thud - and Angela’s mouth watered when she saw how thick and hard Fareeha’s cock had grown. A thick vein stuck out along the side of her shaft. Clear trails of pre cum trickled out from the head, pouring down her length, and Angela could feel how swollen and needy her balls were - one squeeze sent the Alpha reeling and moaning, and Angela could almost feel how heavy they were with cum that was begging to be released. 

Suddenly, a primal urge took over Angela. She wanted it in her mouth. She wanted to make her Alpha cum, to release some of that tension that built up. “So needy, my love. Do you want me to take care of that?”

“God, yes,” Fareeha begged. Angela lowered her head and took Fareeha in her mouth, moaning at the taste that filled her mouth - salty pre cum and a slight sheen of sweat. She loved how her Alpha tasted. She never grew tired of it. 

“Oh, fuck, Angela,” Fareeha groaned, “you feel so good. Oh, God, I’m not gonna last,” she began to thrust her hips up to get her cock deeper inside Angela’s mouth, but Angela held her down firmly, reminding the Alpha that  _ she  _ was in charge tonight. The Alpha stopped and began to purr submissively, and let her mate work her mouth up and down along her needy cock. Angela grabbed them base of her cock and began to stroke up and down to meet her mouth (when Fareeha was fully hard such as now, her cock got too long and too thick to fit entirely in her mouth, so it was a necessity to employ the assistance of her hand). Angela sucked at the cockhead, licking along the divot with a hungry urgency. She relished the taste of Fareeha’s pre cum, and she wanted to expedite things along so she could get a hot load of  _ real  _ cum down her throat as soon as possible. Angela reached down and began to fondle and squeeze at Fareeha’s balls, as if to coax out as much cum as she could. Fareeha groaned and swore at the hand massaging her scrotum, bucking lightly into Angela’s mouth. Then, Angela gave her a particularly  _ amazing  _ suckle, and she squeezed on Fareeha’s balls just right, and that was enough to tip Fareeha over the edge. With a loud cry, Fareeha shot her load out, finally cumming after waiting all night, right into her mate’s sweet mouth. Angela moaned and began to rub at her clit, impossibly turned on by the gush of cum Fareeha was pumping down her throat. Angela greedily sucked out every last drop she could, sucking hard on Fareeha’s tip and squeezing at her balls until the Alpha finally stopped pouring cum down her throat.

“Oh, look at that. Someone’s still hard,” Angela noted with a giggle, as Fareeha’s cock refused to soften. She jerked it up and down, drawing a hiss out of the Alpha. “Should I let you fuck me?”

Something about the way Angela said it made Fareeha laugh enough to break out of her lustful haze for a moment. “I mean, what am I supposed to say, with you dressed like that? ‘No, I’m good?’”

Angela huffed in annoyance. “I’m trying to be sexy. Don’t laugh at me.”

“You’re plenty sexy,” Fareeha said. “You know what would be even sexier? If you would let me out of these handcuffs.”

“Hmmm,” Angela thought on it for a moment. “Nope. I like seeing you helpless and needy.” 

“You… you sadist,” Fareeha grunted, jerking her hips up into the air. “You like watching me suffer.”

“Maybe,” Angela said. She leaned down and kissed her briefly, and nibbled on her ear to whisper, “maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you out - and it’s fair game for how you want me after that.”

“Good,” Fareeha repeated. “I can be good.”

“We’ll see,” Angela said. She straddled Fareeha now, grabbing her erect cock and guiding it towards her entrance. “We’ll see how long you can last inside me, Alpha.” With a firm downward movement, Angela sat herself on Fareeha’s dick, sinking down on the hard length until she was fully sheathed inside her. Both women moaned at the tide of pleasure that came with their joining of their bodies. “Mmm, you’re so big, Fareeha. I’m so lucky I get to have this thick cock all to myself - any time I want it.” Angela started to bounce up and down on the cock, twisting her hips and angling herself so the cock would brush against the sensitive upper wall of her pussy. The Omega groaned with Fareeha’s broad head grazed against her sensitive g-spot. “That’s it, baby. Let me use you,” Angela panted. Fareeha fell breathless at the sight of her mate using her cock to get off, the way her magnificent breasts bounced up and down in her corset which each movement, how her thick thighs were garbed in that enticing lace - Fareeha wanted nothing more than to tear herself free of her shackles and grab her Omega, tear those fishnets off of her and fuck into her until she was pumped full of her seed.  _ She’s lucky I’m tied up, or she won’t be able to walk tomorrow morning.  _

Angela kept her hands on Fareeha’s chest, using her for balance as she slammed her hips up and down, clapping against Fareeha’s pelvis. She could feel her third orgasm of the night fast approaching, so she began to rock herself faster and rub at her clit. Fareeha’s cock twitched as she watched her Omega masturbating on top of her. In a way, it was a beautiful, sweet reminder of how much they loved each other:  _ I dream about her, and she dreams about me.  _ As much as Fareeha wanted to reach out and grip her Omega’s hips, she was beyond aroused to watch her mate pleasuring herself while riding her cock. 

“I love you,” Fareeha burst out. 

Angela opened her eyes and looked down at Fareeha. She smiled and leaned down to kiss her - their tongues pushed against each other as they met in a deep, hungry kiss. “I love you too,” Angela said against her lips. Her hands wandered up, from Fareeha’s chest along her arms, teasing at Fareeha’s handcuffs. With a sudden motion, she deftly unlocksd the restraints - and Fareeha’s hands immediately broke free. The Alpha sat up, suddenly, wrapping her arms around her mate - Angela straddled her lap and Fareeha used her newly liberated arms to grab Angela’s round ass and bounce her up and down on her cock, pressing her closer to herself. They maintained their deep kiss, a desperate meeting of tongues and teeth. Angela was secretly relieved to feel her Alpha’s strength at work again - and the submissive Omega in her wanted it too.

“I want to bend you over and fuck the shit out of you,” Fareeha said into her mouth. Angela moaned upon hearing those words. “You look so fucking slutty, like you take dick from behind and enjoy it. Is it true?” 

“Yes,” Angela moaned. “But only yours, Alpha!”

With a growl, Fareeha lifted Angela out of her lap and shoved her facedown onto the bed. She grabbed her hips to lift them off the bed, but the eager Omega raised her ass for her, presenting herself to her Alpha, a hole begging to be fucked. Fareeha gripped Angela’s ass through her lace garters - and with a possessive snarl, she tore them up so Angela’s peachy ass would be exposed to the air. Angela moaned at her Alpha’s aggressive force - it sent a trail of slick running between her legs. 

“I’ve been dying to tear these off of you,” Fareeha panted. She raised her hand and laid a swift smack across Angela’s ass. The Omega yelped in surprised pleasure. “You think you can tease and torture your Alpha and get away with it?”

Angela wiggled her ass and pressed her face into the bed. “No,” she gasped. “Please, just fuck me already.”

Fareeha snacked here ass again, leaving a bright red mark on the upturned cheek. She felt herself drooling at the sight of her Omega bent over, presenting her delicious thick ass to her. She began to massage the soft cheeks, and she bent down to give her a bite. 

“You want me to make me yours, even you know damn well you belong to me?” Fareeha sneered. “How cock thirsty are you, you Omega whore?”

“Very,” Angela cried, “I need your cock!”

“I can see that,” Fareeha growled. She grabbed her length and began to stroke it back and forth, then she slapped it onto Angela’s ass. “And you should be thankful that unlike you, I don’t believe in torturing my poor mate when they’re in need.” 

With a rapid shove, Fareeha thrust her cock inside Angela from behind, and began to pound into her. Angela moaned with each stroke as Fareeha bottomed out, back and forth. Fareeha quickly worked up a rhythm that left Angela’s eyes rolling to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out in a drunken stupor. It was so good, so deep, exactly what Angela had been hoping for. And likewise, Fareeha could feel herself falling into a drunken haze with each inch she buried her cock in Angela’s pussy. It was so tight and wet around her - even though they’d done this thousands of times for the past five years, Angela’s pussy still put her in a trance every time. It could be said….she felt  _ enchanted.  _

“Fuck, Angela,” Fareeha moaned, “you’re so hot, you look so fucking good right now.” She was practically drooling at the sight of her mate bending over and taking her cock in that sexy outfit. It was ever important to make her mate feel good and appreciated. She gently tugged Angela up so she was kneeling upright, and Fareeha quickly undid her corset so Angela’s breasts spilled free. The Alpha began to knead and squeeze at Angela’s sensitive breasts, drawing pleased moans out of her. 

“Yes, fuck me, Fareeha! Pound me hard!” Angela wailed, and Fareeha thrust into her faster. Angela tilted her neck to the side, exposing her mate mark to Fareeha, who latched onto it with her canine teeth. She nibbled on Angela’s neck as she fucked into her with deep strokes. 

“So good, baby, you feel so  _ fucking  _ good, I’m gonna cum,” Fareeha said, hot in her ear. She tugged at the earlobe with her teeth, and then she laced a hand down at Angela’s clit, where she began to rub furiously. 

“Yes, cum in me, Alpha, fill me with your seed,” Angela cried. “I’m a slutty witch and I need to be filled with cum!”

“Fuck, Angela, you’re gonna make me -“ Fareeha panted, but she couldn’t control herself for long before she felt her balls churn with cum, her lower belly turn aflame - and she loaded hot jets of white cum deep into Angela from behind, filling her with her seed. Angela screamed in pleasure and reached her own climax, bucking back into Fareeha to get all the cum she could from her Alpha. Together, the two women fucked each other through their climaxes, Angela’s pussy full of seed and her insides quaking with pleasure. 

Fareeha growled as she felt her balls drained, emptied into Angela’s hot, soft cheeks - she gripped the flesh as she thrust into her a few more times until all her seed was spent. Then, Fareeha collapsed on top of her mate with a heavy sigh. The two spent the next few minutes relaxing in each other’s arms, exhausted from the intense lovemaking they had just done together. 

“So you really dig the costume, huh?” Angela asked after a moment. Fareeha chuckled and smothered her in kisses, peppering her cheeks and nose and lips with pecks and squeezing her mate in a tight hug. 

“I do,” Fareeha purred. “I’m so very lucky to have you. No one else on earth would ever do this for me, but you. I enjoyed every minute of it.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Angela said. “I was a little nervous that you’d get angry with me for catching you masturbating without me. But don’t get me wrong, I’m beyond flattered that you think of me when you jerk yourself,” she laughed, and Fareeha with her.

“Honestly, why would I ever need to fantasize about anyone else when I have the most gorgeous woman in the world right here?” 

“I dunno. Porn stars are pretty hot.”

“But they’re not  _ you,  _ ya amar. You turn me on like no one else can.”

Angela smiled at this, and she kissed her Alpha one more time, before collapsing onto the pillow, and she cuddled into her Alpha’s warm, slightly sweaty chest. She savored the slight musk and Alpha scent that lingered there - it was special and it warmed her heart. 

“So do you,” Angela said. “I’m very lucky to have you. Watching you today, with the pups, it reminded me of how grateful I am. I’m grateful my pups have a sire as loving as you. And I’m grateful I have a mate as tender as you are. I hope I’ve made that clear to you.”

“Crystal clear,” Fareeha said, nuzzling into her. They held each other in silence for a few moments, savoring the tender sinceritythey shared. Then, Fareeha broke the silence after a little while: “Now, tell me, ya amar - is there any particular outfit that  _ you _ wouldn’t mind… you know, seeing  _ me  _ in?”

Angela thought for a moment. Then, she smiled coyly, as one of her favorite fantasies about Fareeha came to mind. “How do you feel about armor?”


End file.
